ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Animated
Power Rangers: Animated (also known as Power Rangers: The Animated Series) is an upcoming American cartoon television animated series based on the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis Characters Rangers * Jace Quill/Red Animated Power Ranger: An 17-year-old teen whose looking for adventures. He's a HUGE tokusatsu fan especially for Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Having watched all 40 Sentai seasons and 24 Ranger seacons, collecting every toy and DVD, and visit to Power Morphicon ever since he was 5 year old. He wise he was a Power Ranger until he finds a meteor while on solo hiking. Than, he learns that meteor was a ship in disguise where he met a being named Sigma who was amazed of Jace's knowledge of the Power Rangers, he give Jace the morpher and become a real Power Ranger! he was shocked and happy, he was told by Sigma that he must give the four other morphers to his friends; Donnie Parkinson, Tia Davenport, Mickey Keaton, and Douglas Patterson to become Power Rangers. After finding his friends, the five teenagers become Power Rangers and battle the sinister Terrorazor Empire. Jace serve as the leader of the team, he is brave, a bit smart, and a little bit overprotective to his teammates sometime. He wields the Griffin Blade, he have the element of fire, and also control the Griffin Zord. As a Power Ranger, Jace having a lots of fun being a Ranger. he cares about his teammates and always led them to victory. He sometimes get a bit kinda distracted and confused. Voiced by Kwesi Boakye. * Donnie Parkinson/Teal Animated Power Ranger: Jace's best friend since kindergarten, he is smart and a child prodigy, Donnie is an expert at chemistry, biology, history, mechanics, physics, mathematics, etc. When, he and the others was found by Jace at school and take them at the ship after school, Donnie was amazed of the tech at Sigma's ship, the five teenagers become Power Rangers and battle the sinister Terrorazor Empire. Donnie serve as the team's brains. Being a teen genius, Donnie is highly intelligent and is a skilled inventor and scientist who he dream of being a famous scientist like his parents, whether it's means fixing mechs and gadgets or providing chemicals or making antidotes to the team, Donnie is a jack of all trades. He wields the Bald Eagle Bowgun, he have the elements of gravity, and also control the Bald Eagle Zord. Voiced by Drake Bell. * Tia Davenport/Yellow Animated Power Ranger: Tia Davenport was your average ordinary girl next door who is unlike any other drama queen bee, she is not spoiled, she is kind, helpful, passionate, and deeply cares for her closest friends. Tia have no idea that Douglas have a crush on her. Than, when she, Donnie, Mickey, and Douglas was found by Jace who they become the Power Rangers to stop the sinister Terrorazor Empire. Tia serve as the team's second-in-command. She always helps her teammates to take down the Terrorazor Empire. She wields the Leopand Claw, she have the elements of earth, and also control the Leopand Zord. Voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills. * Mickey Keaton/Blue Animated Power Ranger: Mickey Keaton is a great swimmer at school, he dream of becoming the best swimmer in the world. Than, when he, Douglas, Tia, and Donnie was found by Jace when they become Power Rangers to battle the sinister Terrorazor Empire. As a Power Ranger, he swims a little bit fast. He wields the Swordfish Lances, he have the elements of water, and also control the Swordfish Zord. Voiced by Chris Patton. * Douglas Patterson/Black Animated Power Ranger: * Bruce Pearson/Gold Animated Power Ranger: * Jessica Pearson/Purple Animated Power Ranger: * Sigma/Silver Animated Power Ranger: Allies * Supporting Characters Villains Terrorazor Empire *Lord Verkonus: The leader of the Terrorazor Empire. Has a desire to rule the world. Can be short tempered and mad at times. *Dukon: Co-Leader of the Terrorazor empire and is a robot and cat hybrid. *Dangera: General of the empire and only female of the heads. Uses ginormous beams to grow the monsters into giants. *Sketcher: A turtle like monster that draws the monsters to destroy the Power Rangers. Monsters *Assualtio: A bug like monster and the first monster the rangers fought. Arsenal Zords & MegaZords Episodes *1: Power Rangers To the Rescue!, Part 1: Jace Quill who was on solo hiking. Than, a see a meteor which happens to be a ship in disguise. Than, once he inside, he met an alien named Sigma who was amazed of his knowledge of the Power Rangers. Than, he give him a which made into a real Power Ranger. Than, he sent Jace to being his his friends to become Power Rangers to stop an evil army know as the Terrorazor Empire who plans on taking over Earth. *2: Power Rangers To the Rescue!, Part 2: As the Rangers continues working together a team, they battle their first monster who attack the city. *3: *4: *5: *6: *7: *8: *9: *10: *11: The Dance of the Dancing Monster *12: *13: *14: *15: *16: *17: *18: *19: *20: *21: *22: *23: *24: *25: *26: *27: *28: *29: *30: *31: *32: *33: *34: *35: *36: *37: *38: Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon shows